Unraveled
by AgitatedAries
Summary: TokyoGhoul AU. Every night when Kuroko comes home safely Kagami is left to breath in a sigh of relief. He always wondered if this would be the day-the day Kuroko doesn't come home. The day people realized the two young men sharing a quiet apartment together weren't like them at all. The day CCG barge down their doors and kill them. Secretly, Kuroko worried the same thing


Ghouls…..a species that - going off of first looks- could be identical to human kind. Catch there would be 'could be'. Oh Ghould are good at pretending sure enough. They could blend into society: go to school, hold down a job, start a family. You wouldn't know how different they were until you were staring into their starved red eyes. What makes them so dangerous to society though?

Simple, they eat humans.

They rip their flesh apart with their own set of jaws. Mash up bits of their intestine before washing it down with their blood that to them tasted better than any wine. They needn't care for their victims raging cries before they went limp and mute under themselves. It's what they need to do, what they have to do for a ghoul going without food is true hell. I'd never force it on my worst of enemies.

Of course no one would accept ghouls; they'd be crazy if they did. Ghouls were what preyed on the human race as livestock and in humans' eyes needed to be put down like the monsters they are. I would have to theorize if the average human were to confront a ghoul though, they'd either die from their own incompetence or realize they just don't have the heart for it. There are humans who can (kill ghouls I mean). They work for the CCG, Commission of Counter Ghoul.

Among those at CCG, five members stand above the rest: The Generation of Miracles. They're hailed in the CCG for being so accomplished at such a young age while displaying the skill, instinct, and strength it took to work in their line of duty; true geniuses in their field.

Oddly enough there's a strange rumor that floats around the hallways of CCG. An extra sixth man in the Generation of Miracles so mysterious he's compared to a phantom. No one's ever truly got a good look at him - maybe only glimpses here and there if they were really focusing on their surroundings- which is what makes him so dangerous. What's a better agent for hunting ghouls than someone who can't be noticed.

I suppose that's where I come in. Why? The answers quite simple.

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth member to the CCG's Generation of Miracles, but more importantly…..

…..a ghoul of the 9th ward.

"In other news, it seems the ninth ward is experiencing more ghoul related incidents in the past week. We've had in influx of pictures coming in of a ghoul who strikes during the daylight mostly; so far they've only gone after CCG workers, but the doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. Because of his tiger mask the citizens have taken to calling them the Masked Tiger of the 9th wa-"

The tell tale click the tv remote alerted Kuroko to the presence of another. He shifted in his seat to look into the living room. A much larger male with dual toned red hair stood right in front of the T.V remote in hand.

"Tch, news stations," the man grumbled.

Kuroko stared idly as the taller man join him in the squished kitchen. To an outsider it may seem as if Kuroko didn't care about whatever the other was doing, but in reality it was vastly different. Kuroko simply never gave away his emotions via his face; he always looked so blank it almost worried people.

"Taiga…," he said simply getting the other's attention.

The man, Taiga, turned around to face the other. Kuroko held a cup of coffee up with steam still rising from the cup. Taiga pressed his lips together, yet managed to conjure a thin smile.

He took the coffee from Kuroko instantly bring the mug up to his lips. After taking a sip, he looked back to Kuroko.

"You added some of the cubes to this?," he asked.

Kuroko robotically nodded his head. Taiga shook his head with a more apparent smile this time.

"Always can rely on you," he said.

Taiga leaned in and chaste kissed Kuroko on the lips. Kuroko could smell the coffee lingering on the other which only made Kuroko feel more at home. For those few seconds that the kiss lasted, Kuroko found himself kissing back.

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga….a relationship that no one would've imagined, but they couldn't help it. It happened a few years back. Kagami was a ghoul coming home to Japan after a nasty run in with the CCG's American branch while living in the states. Kuroko later stumbled over Kagami late night in one of the more obscure alley ways. Kuroko hadn't eaten in sometime and was practically at the point of starving. Kagami- for as much as that man needed to eat- shared his meal with the hungry ghoul (he'd been scared shitless at first by the icy blue eyed boy having appeared from thin air like a magician). Afterwards, they helped each other out, like allies in a way. Together they'd hunt when they had to and covered the other's back if problems arose from other ghouls or the CCG (in this day and age the duo could understand the importance it was to have someone you can wholeheartedly trust stand beside you while it seems everyone in the world is after you whether they're your enemy or your own species). Eventually they just moved in together which was oddly enough Kuroko's idea. There was never a definite moment the two sat down and decided to take their relationship to the next level, though they settled into the relationship quite nicely. At the current time, Kagami normally hunted for both of them now seeing as Kuroko was away for work at the CCG most of the time. Everyday he'd come home to Kagami inspecting him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt- it seemed as though every day the redhead was waiting for CCG to discover Kuroko's ghoul status and do away with him or worse lock him away in the Detention Center- but afterwards Kuroko would coax Kagami to cuddle on the couch with him and watch late night NBA games.

Kuroko couldn't ask for much more really.

Kagami came behind Kuroko to hug the other. Kuroko shifted his head down to sip a bit of his own coffee. For a moment, he let himself soak in the silence with the warm aroma of coffee-one of the only connections Kuroko could ever hope to have to humans- wafting into his nostrils and comforting arms of Kagami wrapped around him.

"You have work today?," Kagami asked.

Kuroko shook his head," it's Friday, no work".

Kagami smirked like he was a satisfied feline. "You know what that means right? You and me all alone, no work, no feeding," Kagami's hands moved from hugging Kuroko to massaging Kuroko's shoulders," we can just-"

Kagami's line of speech was cut off by a few repeated knocks on their apartment door done in a familiar rhythm. Two long knocks were followed by one short staccato knock then another long one. It was a simple code they come up with when to notify when it was simply another ghoul on the other side of the door.

Kagami sighed letting his head fall into the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"Door's unlocked," Taiga called.

"Coming in~," came a chirpy voice.

The duo watched as the door swooshed open and a pink haired girl walked in. She was bundled up in a sweater and scarf that were equally as pink as her hair and eyes. If Kuroko and Kagami didn't know the women beforehand they would've thought she was a walking Kirby ball.

"Good morning, Momoi," Kuroko greeted.

Momoi Satsuki, another ghoul who inhabited the ninth ward. While she and Kagami didn't interact so much, Kuroko knew her from back in his younger years. Way back when they tried dating, but it was more so a one-sided relationship that broke off quickly after Momoi realized this. Now a days Momoi's dating another female by the name of Riko. Kuroko and Kagami had met her many times, yet to their surprise she was a human.

It was an unspoken rule about humans and ghouls. Everyone just thought they were much too incompatible as species to have have a relationship with one another. The two girls didn't seem to care one bit about that though. Momoi did have to sacrifice some of her eating habits for Riko though. Now a days she scavenges for already fresh dead bodies or gets food from their own makeshift "ghoul market" which would sell packed flesh to ghouls for a set price.

"What are you doing here? Thought it was your anniversary," Kagami inquired.

The redhead had let go of Kuroko and was now leaning on the counter hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

"Not quite three year anniversary in two days, but that's why I'm here!," Momoi said.

She walked close enough to the duo that she could leap up to sit on their small table.

"How so?"

"Well you have that guy at your work right Kuroko? The one who eats sweets all the time and whose parents own the pastry shop?," Momoi questioned.

"Yes, Murasakibara," Kuroko confirmed.

"Good!," Momoi clapped her hands," you see I need a cake"

"Cake? Are you crazy or are you purposely trying to make yourself sick?," Kagami butted in.

Momoi glared at the redhead, but coughed and composed herself before continuing on.

"Not for me, for Riko! Like I said it's our anniversary...and I wanted to do something special okay? And humans like to eat cake on celebrations like this….but obviously I'm not the best at cooking," Kagami snorted at that,"...and I don't really have money so I was hoping that you could maybe sweet talk your co-worker into giving you one of those cakes...even if I hate to ask CCG for anything? Pretty please!"

Momoi clapped her hands together and lowered her head.

"Sure Momoi-san," Kuroko said without missing a beat.

Kagami tilted his head. How easily Kuroko had given into Momoi's wishes. Perhaps it was to be expected. Even through his expressionless exterior Kuroko was hard working and above all loyal. No doubt he'd want to help a friend.

At the moment though Kagami was finding it easier to imagine stabbing the girl with his Kagune if she wouldn't quiet down with her barrage of cheers and 'Thanks yous!'

"Would you like some coffee?," Kuroko offered already sensing Kagami's annoyance.

"Mm would I? Tetsu and Taiga make the best coffee this ward has ever seen...oh and I need more of those cubes. Riko noticed how I ran out a few days ago," Momoi explained waving a hand.

She took a seat beside Kuroko as Kagami snorted. Kuroko passed her a cup filled to the brim with the black and bitter substance.

"You needed a human to tell you you were running low on something that helps you function day to day?," Kagami retorted," and here I thought you were the perceptive one".

Kuroko sipped his coffee quietly as the unstoppable banter broke out between the two ghouls. Even with their bickering raising in volume ever so constantly, Kuroko found he was fine with it; it was comforting once again. Because this house, these people, their small arguments, the smell of pitch black coffee and the far off chirp of birds in the distance where Kuroko's life; his precious life.

'_And what a blessed life I lead'_

_(A/N: Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for reading the bit I have so far. On a whim I started to re-watch Tokyo Ghoul and Kuroko no Basuke at the same time which popped out this...well thing which should also serve as my first story on here. I enjoyed writing it and hope to post up more soon)_


End file.
